Zebra Theory
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: The Zebra theory was simple. It was for those who couldn't accept inter-racial relationships. But it wasn't up to them, no, the Zebra theory was nothing more then that. A theory. And InuYasha and Kagome were about to break that theory. InuXKag.


Zebra theory

One-Shot

Rating: T

Summary:The Zebra theory was simple. It was for those who couldn't accept inter-racial relationships. But it wasn't up to them, no, the Zebra theory was nothing more then that. A theory. And InuYasha and Kagome were about to break that theory.

Extras: Thank you to Alexis F and Amanda F for inspiring this story.

Zebra theory

Kagome smiled as she watched the rain drops slide down the window, betting her imaginary money on the right one, she watched with determination as it slowly made its way down the clear glass.

"Dibs on the Left one." Kagome looked away from the rain drops and up at InuYasha, who smirked at her, keeping one hand on the wheel.

She couldn't help but admire the man before her eyes; the way his silver hair would reflect the suns rays back at her, the shade of his nicely tanned skin and the unique color of his deep gold eyes. And, of course, the small white triangular dog ears that sat on top of his head, twitching at every sound that could be heard by his demon senses. Yes, it's true, InuYasha was a half demon.

Kagome had known InuYasha for almost her whole life. They lived in a world where Half demons and demons ran free, it was fine and everyone accepted them. Well, not everyone. Some where disgusted by these 'beasts' roaming free with helpless civilians. Kagome never understood why people couldn't accept demons.

Sometimes there were people who could accept Asians and African Americans, yet they frowned on demons. Then there were people who were fine with every race but hated demons. It always made her head hurt to think about discrimination and prejudice. It was hard enough with just races, but as soon as demons were thrown into the mix, it was like everything was ten times different.

InuYasha and Kagome had grown up together in the heart of Tokyo. They went to school together for their whole lives, they went on family trips together and they would hang out whenever possible. They were best friends.

"Well Mr. I-choose-the-left-one, you're about to lose." Kagome smiled as she turned back to the window, watching as her raindrop finally touched the end line. She turned back to InuYasha and stuck her tongue out at him. Her heart melted when she heard his rich chuckle and felt his hand reach over and cover both of her small paler ones.

She was in love with him.

Kagome had loved InuYasha for a great part of her life. InuYasha had always been there for her and she had never pictured her life without InuYasha in it. Only recently, though, had Kagome realized the prejudice that went along with it. She couldn't understand why though. They were people too, they had feelings and they had thoughts. What was so different?

"_InuYasha! Come on, let's check out the shirts!" Kagome smiled as she tugged on InuYasha's wrist, bringing him over to the shirts rack. InuYasha groaned as his best friend dragged him from place to place, shopping her little heart out. He sighed as they stopped in front of bright colorful woman's clothing. InuYasha smiled when he felt her arm hook around his._

"_You are so-" InuYasha started when he heard whispering from a human couple behind him and another demon couple to the right._

"_Look it that…interracial…disgusting. Bad enough he's a half breed, but a half breed with a human? Even more bizarre…" The demons laughed and shook their heads turning away. InuYasha's ear twitched as he caught the last part of the humans conversation, _

"—_And can you believe that girl with a demon? I mean, demons are so scary; he could rip her in half if he tried! Poor girl, he's probably forcing her…" InuYasha let out a low threatening growl at this. He would never hurt Kagome, ever. He would never cause her pain. _

"_InuYasha…? Are you ok?" Kagome's voice brought InuYasha back to reality. He looked into the big blue eyes of the girl that held his heart and smiled, brushing a clawed hand into her black hair and kissing her temple._

"_Yeah, sorry, spaced out." He smiled and pulled her away from the rack. Kagome pouted but rolled her eyes, walking with him, acting as if everything was fine, but she knew why he was acting strange. She had heard them too._

"What are you thinking about?" InuYasha asked as he parked in front of his house. He took off his seat belt and turned to Kagome, looking at her with that worried expression she loved so much.

She shook her head and unbuckled herself from the seat. Opening the door and ducking to save herself from the rain, she felt InuYasha's hand wrap around her waist as they ran towards his house. Walking through the front door and seeing Sesshomaru there was not something they were expecting.

"What the hell are you doing here?" InuYasha glared at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was almost a head taller then InuYasha, they shared the same father and different mothers. Sesshomaru was a dull demon and InuYasha was a half demon. His mother was a human by the name of Izayoi. Though they looked similar, they were nothing alike.

Sesshomaru had long silver hair, reaching just as low as InuYasha's with the same golden eyes. He was a bit more muscular then InuYasha and his features a bit more feminine. But he hated InuYasha as much as most.

Half demons were often shut out of the world, whether by others or their own family, InuYasha was no different.

"Why, is that anyway to speak to your older brother?" Sesshomaru asked in a cold voice. Kagome shifted uncomfortably behind InuYasha, trying to shrink back. Kagome had never felt comfortable around Sesshomaru, she had seen what he had done to InuYasha numerous of times, and heard the things he called him.

She remembered, once, when they were younger, she had yelled at Sesshomaru. Ever since then she was quite scared of him.

"_You insolent Half breed." Sesshomaru's voice rose once again. InuYasha rolled his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest. Kagome stood behind the door, peeking her head through and watching the argument continue._

_Sesshomaru stood tall, he was, in human years, 15 while InuYasha only 10. He narrowed his darkened amber eyes at his brother and bared his fangs in anger._

"_You, have no right to talk to anyone that way, you filthy half-breed." He smirked as InuYasha glared up at him defiantly. Kagome watched while they screamed and yelled at each other, Sesshomaru taking jab after jab at InuYasha, his voice taunting and hard._

"_If you try again, InuYasha, you can bet I'll kill you, after all, no one here in this world loves you. Your mother and my father died trying to protect such a disgrace. You killed them." Sesshomaru's lips curled into a small smirk as InuYasha flinched involuntarily._

"_Shut up Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed as she pushed the heavy wood door open and pushed her way through. She stood, practically seething in front of the full demon. She clenched her small fists and glared angrily at the older male, her small shoulders tense as her eyes grew dark with anger._

"_And you think you can challenge me, human?" He was livid with anger at Kagome. He had often seen her and his younger brother around together, but never had she been so disrespectful._

_"Yes! You know nothing about InuYasha! So shut up!" She yelled. InuYasha's eyes widened as he watched his best friend stand in front of him and yell at his older brother. He saw Sesshomaru's eyes start to flash from their soft gold to a dangerous red and quickly pulled Kagome back, standing in front of her as he glared at his brother._

"_Forget her, Sesshomaru. It's between you and me."_

_That night, InuYasha got beat worse then he had ever been beaten. Kagome had cried by his side, apologizing over and over again and though InuYasha had scolded her for doing something so completely stupid, his heart had almost broken with happiness. She had stood up to his brother; she had showed him that no matter what he was, she would stand on his side._

_And for that, InuYasha loved her even more._

"Hello Sesshomaru." Kagome said in a stern yet polite voice. Yes, it was true, she was terrified of him, but she would always stand up for and with InuYasha, no matter who they were against.

Sesshomaru looked over to her before nodding his head curtly, his way of saying hello. Though he still hated InuYasha, the years had gotten to him. He no longer beat InuYasha up, merely roughed him up a little from time to time. Now, much older then his 15 year old self, he had no more immature antics for his little brother.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked, in a tired voice. He had been at work all day, before going to pick Kagome up from her college. Sesshomaru looked over to his brother and then let out a small sigh. He handed him some more papers from work.

"Just something Miroku forgot to give you. He wasn't able to deliver this so I had to. It's not more work, just old copies of former documents." Sesshomaru said before he looked at InuYasha strangely and then Kagome. Kagome raised an eyebrow and was about to ask before he turned around, his silver hair swishing around him and left.

"Well that was fucking weird." InuYasha rolled his eyes in annoyance as he put his key into the key hole and turned it, muttering about how Sesshomaru was loosing it.

"Stop swearing!" Kagome pinched his arm gently. InuYasha winced and growled at her before chuckling and pulling her body close to his. He sighed and closed his eyes, resting his chin on her head. Kagome smiled and wrapped her small arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

They had been going steady since they were 16, now they were 23. Though they had faced trials, Kagome knew they would always be okay. She smiled and pressed her lips to his throat gently. InuYasha smiled and leaned down, kissing her lips lovingly.

"Come on now, we need to eat, take a shower and go to sleep, I've got work tomorrow and you have classes." InuYasha patted her butt gently with his hand and walked to the kitchen. Kagome pouted and smiled a bit.

She watched with caring eyes as InuYasha looked around the kitchen for food, no doubt he'd soon find the stash of ramen Kagome had tried to hide, and smiled brightly, her heart warming as she watched him.

He scratched his right ear and sniffed the air, grinning like a fool when he opened the top cupboard, where she had hid the ramen. Her smile grew again as she watched the man she loved take two bowls. He looked over and raised a thick black eyebrow in confusion.

"What? Are you eating or what? We still have to take a shower you know." InuYasha rolled his eyes as if he was talking to a child. Kagome stuck her tongue out and then raised an eyebrow, teasingly.

"Oh? _We_ have to take a shower?" InuYasha smirked and winked. Kagome blushed and then grumbled with annoyance before joining her boyfriend for their 'dinner'.

"That shower only took about 3 hours." Kagome gave a pointed glare to InuYasha. He smirked and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist before turning the light beside him off and snuggling in closer to his girlfriend and mate, pressing his lips to her shoulder.

"Whatever, not my fault you were teasing me." Kagome blushed and then laughed, burying her head into his shoulder and taking a deep breath of his scent. InuYasha chuckled and held her closely, kissing her temple.

Kagome sighed and kissed his collarbone before shutting her eyes and falling into a gentle sleep, listening to his heart beat.

Never would she understand why people could never see InuYasha like she did, a wonderful man.

"Disgusting…a half-breed and a human? What is wrong with the world?" A snake demon sneered, flickering her tongue in and out, her slitted yellow eyes narrowing as Kagome held InuYasha's hand in hers and walked through the crowded mall.

"I know. It makes me want to throw up my insides…" Another panther demon snickered as she flicked her black tail back and forth. InuYasha held in a scowl and then yanked his hand out of Kagome's. Kagome blinked and turned, looking back at him with surprise. Before she could speak anything, InuYasha walked passed her, brushing her off.

Kagome watched as he stomped off, before she followed behind him, her heart tightening as she stepped quietly.

"InuYasha? Kagome Higurashi? Is that you?" Kagome's head snapped up at her name and saw Koga, an old friend from High school. She smiled and waved at him, InuYasha just nodded his head.

When they were in high school, Koga had tried to ask her out almost everyday, and InuYasha would always shut him down for her, in his own rude way-which meant usually swearing at him and insulting him. They had always been rivals, but when graduation came around, they had made amends.

"Hey ya old dog! How've you been?" Koga laughed and slapped InuYasha in the back. Kagome smiled as InuYasha rolled his eyes. Koga was a very good looking demon, with piercing blue eyes and long black hair, usually up in a pony tail. He was just as tall as InuYasha, and about the same body type.

He was a wolf demon, and one of the fastest out there. He had been the star of the track team back in his days.

"I've been alright." Kagome bumped her hip against InuYasha's and frowned at him.

"Kagome! You look beautiful! How are you?" Koga smiled and hugged her tightly. Kagome laughed and hugged him back, ignoring InuYasha's jealous growl.

"Calm down, mutt, I've got a girl of my own! You remember Ayame, the other wolf demon in our first year social class? I mated with her just 3 months ago!" Koga excitedly talked about his mate. Kagome smiled. Koga had always had a small crush on the girl and she had always like him, but he hadn't done anything about it until graduation.

They all stood and chatted for a while before Koga had to go. Before he had sped off, he had flashed the couple a small and proud smile, his blue eyes shining at them.

"Hey…I just wanted you guys to know. I'm really happy you two stuck it out. Show the world what's what." And with that, he winked and grinned, flashing a fang before he turned and ran off. Kagome smiled a bit.

Koga always was a rebel.

She felt InuYasha's arm around her waist, pulling her close. She looked up into his gold eyes, and he smiled a bit.

"I love you."

Kagome smiled brightly and leaned into him, her arm wrapping loosely around his waist as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you too."

"Those freaking racists. I swear to everything that is good, I will smite them all, smite I tell you!" Miroku growled as he watched the TV. As of lately, a few protests had suddenly erupted, people protesting against the right for half-breeds to marry. They had protested just a while back for demons to not have the right to marry in certain states, though that had been abolished when most demons had put it quite frankly,

"We will kill all humans who stand in our way." And that put an end to that protest. Plus, most demons didn't marry, they mated.

"Miroku calm down." Sango patted his back as images of men yelling at demons who were holding hands. Kagome stared at the screen and felt her anger surface.

"Sango, how can you say that? These closed minded people have no right to say things like that! InuYasha and Kagome deserved to get married almost more then anyone. Screw closed minded people." Miroku argued and glared at the screen. Sango ran her hand through his short black hair, holding his broad body close to hers.

"Baby…let's remember that he _does._ This is in the Middle East, we aren't there. Not to mention, I highly doubt any half demons will settle for some stupid human protest." She laughed as Miroku blinked. His blue eyes suddenly widening in realization.

"Oh…yeah…" She rolled her cinnamon brown eyes and tied her brown hair back up into a high ponytail. Kagome watched the screen silently and then shook her head, turning to her friends.

"I think it's about time I went to go meet InuYasha at the mall. I'll see you two later? We all have to hang out soon!" Kagome smiled. Sango pouted and hugged her best friend tightly before Miroku hugged her. Kagome smiled and waved.

"See you guys on Saturday or something!" She waved bye to the couple and ran to the bus stop.

Sango and Miroku had been together for the last 2 years, and had been best friends with InuYasha and Kagome since grade 9. They had been the "Core Four" the best of friends. They had stood together through everything, and even now, after all these years, they had always been the best of friends.

Kagome sighed as she got on the bus, and sat down, leaning her head against the window and staring out; the sun hitting her face as she watched the world fly by her. She saw some news paper's, talking about the on going protests and frowned. What did it matter? As long as you loved someone you should have the choice to marry. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes as she got off the bus, and ran to the parking lot, where she saw InuYasha leaning against the car, with a small red headed boy in his arms.

"InuYasha!" Kagome waved her hand and ran over to InuYasha and the little boy, who she recognized right away as InuYasha's nephew, Shippo. Shippo was a fox demon and technically not InuYasha's nephew, but as far as anyone was concerned, they were. InuYasha also had plans of adopting Shippo once he was settled down and had enough of a steady cash flow to take him in.

Shippo had lost both parents when he was young and was now in the care of his grandfather, though InuYasha stopped by often for check ups and visits.

They both waved and smiled before they continued talking. Kagome frowned and was about to say something before she heard their argument.

"Okay, but Shippo, you should also understand that the world is not perfect, prejudice is a common thing." InuYasha argued. Shippo, who was only 6 and turning 7 in 3 months crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his uncle, who was practically his dad.

"I'm not saying it is perfect!" InuYasha rolled his eyes and sighed in aggravation, shifting Shippo from one arm to the other.

"Have you ever heard, 'Zebra's don't breed with Horses'?" It was a very common phrase among most prejudice people. Its meaning clearly stated demons and humans as different species. This was a phrase used amongst many people against interracial relationships and who couldn't see why demons and humans would ever be together.

Shippo seemed lost in thought, trying to find an argument. He seemed frustrated, pointing out that horses and Zebras had nothing to do with the conversation, before InuYasha told him to just pretend. He furrowed his eyebrows, his green eyes blinking before he snapped his small fingers and grinned in triumph.

"Yeah, but horses breed with different breeds of horses!" InuYasha's eyes widened as well as Kagome's. They had not been expecting Shippo's intelligent answer. Shippo hopped out of InuYasha's arms and then tugged Kagome's hand into the mall, clearly stating that he had won. As the trio walked down the crowded mall, Kagome smiled at Shippo.

He was right. It didn't matter _what_ you were, only _who_ you were. InuYasha was a great man and if there were people out there who couldn't see that, they didn't deserve to know what a great man he was. They weren't important in their lives. Kagome looked down when she felt a hand hold hers.

She smiled and tightened her grip on InuYasha's larger, rough hand. He held her hand tightly and looked at her, a soft smile gracing his lips. His golden eyes vibrant as they walked side by side, ignoring the stares.

"Disgusting…" A human muttered. Kagome merely smiled at InuYasha.

"Oh weird…" Another demon said. InuYasha merely smiled back at Kagome.

They held each other's hand tightly and continued down the road, facing whatever came their way.

"Awe, their so cute! I love couples in love." Sighed a human girl who looked over as InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her close, Shippo skipping in front if them obliviously.

"Such a strange couple…but their so cute." InuYasha heard a demon whisper to her mate, who nodded and gave InuYasha a curt nod of respect. InuYasha smirked and nodded back.

"Oh, there's Sesshomaru…" Kagome pointed. Sesshomaru was standing with Kagura, a wind demon, who he had mated to a while back. She had bright red eyes that matched her ruby lips, her hair always in an elegant bun, with straight cut bangs. They were standing beside each other, looking over at old books and talking.

Sesshomaru caught wind of their scents and looked up, looking as InuYasha held Kagome in his arms. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, both silently battling. InuYasha held his head up, his arms tightening around Kagome.

This was his way of telling Sesshomaru he was proud of his mate and girlfriend, and nothing would change it.

Kagome watched in surprise as Sesshomaru let out a small smile, he nodded his head proudly at his younger brother and then turned back to his mate. InuYasha's eyes widened as well.

"Okay…did not expect that…" He blinked and twitched his ear. Kagome nodded her head in the same surprise and shook it.

"My brain hurts from trying to figure him out, sometimes…"

"You're brain hurts whenever math is involved, I'm not too surprised." InuYasha grinned before Kagome elbowed him in the stomach. InuYasha wheezed and groan in pain.

"Crap…walked into that one…" He sputtered as Kagome laughed and leaned into his arms. He held her tightly before leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. Kagome smiled and kissed him back softly; pulling apart they looked into each others eyes before smiling and walking forward, Shippo bouncing in step in front of them.

In this world, nothing is perfect and there will always be obstacles. But if you fight hard enough you can overcome them.

This is to the Zebra theory, a theory for people who will never understand true love, a theory that is, just that, a theory.

"_Zebra's don't breed with Horses!"_

"_Yeah, but horses breed with different breeds of horses!"_

A/N: Haha so don't even ask…Lol.

Oh funny story! If any of you guys check my profile is says something along the lines of "Who I am is shown in my stories." And a friend and fellow reader of mine just said the funniest thing ever!

"So, Vixen-Babe, I've read your stories, all of them, and I've even read the ones that you haven't yet finished/posted (Haha, that's why you don't leave me alone in your house with your computer just to go to the washroom.) and I'll tell you what your stories tell me about you, angsty-ness aside.

1. You like ice-cream. Seriously, if you read your stuff, their always eating ice-cream, what the hell?

2. You don't trust cars. Seriously babe, does everyone die in car crashes or what?

3. You swear a lot. Alot. Emphasize that. You're worse then a sailor, not very classy is that Danielle?

4. You hate Love. 'Nuff said."

Lol, that seriously made my day. So, if any of you guys think the same, I'd like to tell you what those mean to me.

First off, I do tend to have the InuYasha gang eating Ice-cream a lot, as a dessert or a hanging out thing, why? Well, I don't even like ice-cream that much (Unless it's Key Lime sorbet!), I don't even really like eating candy/sweets that much; since too much makes me feel like I'm slowly dying…Lol.

What the whole ice-cream thing means is innocence. I like the innocence of relationships and friendships, where complicated things such as backstabbing, doubt and rumors hasn't even began to become a factor. Innocence in relationships and friendships is something everyone should strive to keep alive.

Second, I am actually terrified of driving; therefore I am leaner's-less. But this also means how instant things can be. Life is dangerous; you could walk across the street and suddenly get hit by a car, to me that doesn't mean stop going outside, it means start living life to the fullest.

Thirdly, I really do swear a lot. There's just no deeper meaning in this. Haha!

And last, I really don't hate Love. I'm scared of it. I don't want to be let down by it, so I refuse to, in any way, get romantically involve with anyone, and though people have become frustrated with that, and left me because they couldn't deal with my irrational fear, I don't think I'll face it anytime soon. I love love, I just don't want to experience true love.

I'm too scared to. Lol weird right? A romance writer never loved and is scared of it, hah. Anyways, that's all, see you all soon!

Take care,

Vixen


End file.
